Phenyl substituted, nitrogen-containing five-membered ring heteroaryls are described in WO 2005/090333 and US 2006/0100204 for the inhibition of cytokine production and hence for the treatment of inflammatory diseases and in WO 2008/003770 for the inhibition of signal enzymes and hence for the treatment of diseases characterised by excessive or abnormal cell proliferation. Other phenyl- and pyridyl-substituted five-membered ring heteroaryls for inhibiting cytokines are described in WO 2007/075896, while pyridyl-substituted triazoles with the same activity are described in WO 2008/021388.
The aim of the present invention is to discover new active substances which can be used for the prevention and/or treatment of diseases characterised by excessive or abnormal cell proliferation.